Donna Andrews
'Donna Andrews '''is a contestant of the Miss Universal Globe pageant, who is stripped of her crown after claiming the pageant was rigged. She is represented by Jane Bingum and Grayson Kent. Appearance on ''Drop Dead Diva Donna arrives at Harrison and Parker, and Jane is starstruck, because she had been following Donna's career ever since Donna won the Miss Long Beach pageant. Jane immediately takes on Donna as a client. Later, Grayson agrees to second-chair. Donna explains that earlier that morning she found a memo from the Miss Universal Globe pageant owner Peter Bronson, listing the top 10 finalists, despite the fact that the pageant hadn't even aired yet. Donna believes that this means the pageant is rigged. Jane takes the memo to the Federal Communications Commission, but the FCC doesn't plan on pursuing the matter. So Jane files a claim through the Qui tam provision. Unfortunately, Bronson's lawyer finds out that Donna had met with reality TV producers about creating a reality series on her life as a pageant girl. The working title was, "The Beauty Queen Scandal." The lawyer then calls Peter Bronson to the stand. Bronson says that every document from his offices are printed on state-of-the-art counterfeit paper, and demonstrates this with a UV light. It flashes a large "B" logo. The memo, however, does not have such logo. The case is then dismissed. Jane is angry with Donna, but Donna insists that she was telling the truth. Jane doesn't believe her though. Later at a press conference, Donna is stripped of her crown. As it happens, Donna was telling the truth. Donna tells Grayson, who tells Jane, that she'd never wanted to do the reality show; her pageant coach had approched the producers without her knowledge. When the producers approched Donna, she turned them down and fired her coach. Jane apologizes to Donna, who forgives her, and tells her client that she believes Donna was sabotaged by another contestant. Grayson manages to find out that China had the most motive to sabotage Donna. Donna doesn't believe that Miss China was the one who sabotaged her, despite the fact that Miss China was the last one in the room with her, because she was a friend, but Jane says that they would have to talk with her anyway. So Donna tells them where they could find her. Jane and Donna confront Miss China, but she says that their accusations are crazy and tries to leave. Jane cuts her off before she can, though, and points out that Miss China was the last one in the greenroom. Miss China says that she wasn't in the greenroom because she'd been called out by the head of pageant PR to take publicity photos, even though, as Donna points out, there are no publicity photos taken during rehersals. Miss China says that she also found it odd, but that they needed photos of her with her country's flag, and shows them a text message to prove it. Donna apologizes to Miss China, and they make up. Jane suddenly figures out who rigged the pageant. The scene changes to a courtroom. Jane is questioning Peter Bronson on the witness stand, and asks him about his casino project in China. He has not yet gotten his liscense, but says he expects it any day now. Jane then states that he took a trip to China recently, which he confirms, and asks him if he met with anyone important during that trip. He says that he met with the Minister of Gaming...and the Minister of Arts and Culture. Jane moves in for the kill then, and asks Bronson if he promised the Minister of Arts and Culture that China would win the pageant IF they pressured the Minister of Gaming to get Bronson the license. She continues her line of questioning by asking him if he changed the rules of the pageant to give more weight to the Talent portion, of which Miss China had an advantage. Bronson replies that he didn't know who the Talent portion favored, but Jane said that before, Donna had the advantage, so Bronson had his PR manager plant the forged memo knowing that Donna would find it and eventually be disqualified. She also brings up the publicity photos he had Miss China take, and said that subpoenaed emails showed that the photos were sent to the Minister of Arts and Culture in China, and that they had contacted said Minister, who said that the photos were for Miss China's victory parade - already scheduled. Bronson refuses to answer because it might incriminate him...and it's all over. Bronson was getting fined for bribing government officials, and Donna is entitled to 30% of the fines. Also, though Bronson's lawyer wanted to liquidate the pageant, Jane had a better idea. In lieu of Donna's 30%, Jane suggested they give the pageant to Donna. Donna is thrilled, and vows to be the best pageant owner ever and protect the pageant honor. Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Minor characters Category:Jane's clients Category:One episode appearance Category:Grayson's clients Category:Minor Characters